


Romance? Não, Obrigada

by emeoonbird



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic, Ficlet, Moana Centric, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Moana não entendia o porquê das pessoas sempre a questionarem sobre romances.
Kudos: 1





	Romance? Não, Obrigada

“Quando você vai arrumar alguém pra namorar, Moana?”

Não sei.

“Está rolando boatos de que _aquele_ garoto está totalmente interessado em você!”

 _Oh_.

“Ela estava flertando contigo mana.”

Sério? Achei que só estava sendo gentil…

“Você deveria namorar logo ou então vai acabar morrendo virgem”

Talvez esse seja o plano.

Sinceramente? Não aguento mais as pessoas insistindo que preciso ter um relacionamento romântico.

Não fez diferença na minha vida até agora, e também não sinto que estou perdendo lá muita coisa.

Me apaixonar? Acho que nunca senti isso. Ou se por acaso já aconteceu comigo, nunca reparei estar sob os famosos sintomas da paixão.

Quando me perguntam “como se vê daqui a dez anos?" sinto que a minha resposta não é o que as pessoas esperam. É tão estranho assim dizer que me imagino como uma profissional naquilo que gosto, com minha casa própria, rodeada pelas minhas pessoas favoritas?

Sem mais ninguém, apenas eu e meus amigos e amigas que tanto prezo e talvez algum bicho de estimação?

Não consigo e nem tenho vontade de me ver num namoro, quem dirá casamento. Talvez minha opinião sobre isso mude, talvez não.

Só sei que estou cansada de estarem sempre me questionando sobre meu status de relacionamento.


End file.
